


Dance

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry feeling like awkward third wheel, F/M, M/M, coldflash - Freeform, dance, gala - Freeform, greenatom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets invited to a gala in Gotham and runs into the one person he wasn't expecting. Not that he can complain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

Barry sighed as he tugged at the edge of his suit sleeve. Currently he was in Gotham with Oliver and Ray for Bruce Wayne’s charity event. Why he was even there was lost on him as he watched Oliver and Ray give each other this _look_. Rolling his eyes Barry made his way deeper into the crowd, just to get away from his friends. He grabbed a drink as he mourned the fact that Felicity just _had_ to get sick today of all days. At least he wouldn’t be alone suffering in this mess. As he was lost in his thoughts he ended up bumping into someone. Quickly he reached out, helping the young woman steady.

“Oh my gosh. I am so sorry!” He cried out. The woman just gave a charming smile in response as she smoothed out her black dress.

“It’s alright hun.” Her gaze slid over him before looking back at him.

“Are you sure?”

“Well, if you really feel bad, how about a dance?” She questioned as she leaned forward. Barry mentally cursed as he felt his face heat up.

“I-uh… I c-can’t um-”

“There you are Selina.” a smooth voice interrupted Barry’s awkward stammering. A familiar voice at that. Barry felt his jaw drop as over walked Leonard Snart in a very nice custom suit that was a dark blue, almost black.

“ _Snart_?” Barry hissed. Len glanced over, a smirk forming over his face as he slowly looked Barry up and down.

“Well, well, well. Wasn’t expecting to see you here _Barry_.” Len all but purred.

“I could say the same.” Barry responded as he crossed his arms.

“Chill, I’m not here to cause trouble. Just escorting my old friend Selina.” Len gestured to the woman Barry had been stammering to.

“Selina Kyles.” She introduced as she held out her hand. Barry took it as he glanced to Len.

“Are any of your friends not criminals?” Barry asked before returning his attention back to the woman, “Barry Allen. A pleasure to meet you ma’am.”

“What can I say? My friends make things interesting.”

“Barry Allen?” Selina let a smile cross her face as a glint passed her eyes, “So _you’re_ the boy Lenny talks about so often.”

“What?” Barry glanced to Len in question, “Oh, uh. Please, Barry is fine.”

“Only if you call me Selina.” She replied with a smile. “Have to give you that Lenny, sure is a cutie.” 

“Selina.” Len was giving her a look and Barry felt like he was missing something. Deciding not to dwell on it for a while Barry turned to Len.

“What are you doing in Gotham?” Len grabbed two glasses of wine from the passing waiter, handing one to Selina.

“Well Santini had decided that I’m not worth the headache any more. Funny enough the Russian mob felt the same way. The other’s decided we should ditch town, let things cool before dealing with the situation. Lisa went with Mick to Coast City, the others are in Metropolis.”

“Okay let me stop you there. I do not want to remember work right now.” Barry groaned, “I’ve had at least six case files already because of the Russian mob, not to mention everything else going on.”

“Work?” Selina questioned before sipping her drink.

“Barry works for the CCPD, forensics.”

“Oh? If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get invited to this?” Selina asked. Barry nodded towards where Ray and Oliver were standing rather close together.

“Ray and Oliver were both invited and were told they could bring a plus one. Oliver was going to bring a friend, Felicity and Ray asked me if I wanted to come. Unfortunately Felicity got ill and couldn't come so of course I got stuck feeling like the awkward third wheel as those two continue to deny the fact that they like each other.”

“Trust me I know the feeling.” Selina offered as her eyes lit up with amusement. Before Barry could ask what she meant the woman looked past him and smiled.

“It was nice meeting you Barry, but I’m afraid I have to take my leave now.” turning to Len she pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Thanks again Lenny, but no need to wait up, okay?”

“I know Selina.” Len chuckled, “Have fun.”

“You too.” She left with a wink towards the boys.

“So Scarlet.” Len purred into Barry’s ear, “Care for a dance?” Barry tried not to let it show how much Len’s voice affected him but he didn’t protest as Len took his glass and set it down. Nor did he protest as Len led him out to the dance floor. Vaguely he was aware of Selina speaking with Bruce, her eyes trailing over to them once, and Ray finally going through a roundabout way of asking Oliver to dance. The thing Barry was aware of most though was the hand on his waist, the shoulder under his and the hand clasped in his other. Barry stared into Len’s eyes in a daze. And when Len lent forward Barry met him halfway.


End file.
